The Glass Slipper
by akima-yuki-chan
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a bookstore owner who believes in 'happily ever after' but due to some unexpected circumstances, threw away her childhood belief. What happened to her? Will she ever find her true happiness or forever live in the shadows of sorrow? Will 'Prince charming' come to save her? RxR


**The Glass Slippers**

(Find your happiness)

:akima-yuki

**Author's Note:** Hello there! This is my fifth story. Actually this is the third MAJOR one that I wrote. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS.

...

This story tells about a young lady who believes in 'happily ever after' but due to some unexpected circumstances, she was disheartened and threw away her childhood belief. What Happened to her? Will she ever find her true happiness or forever live in the shadows of sorrow?

...

Do you believe in fairy tales? In 'happily ever after'? You might say 'yes' or maybe even 'no'. Most of us believe in happy ever after especially if we grew up with fairy tales where there's no room for sadness or if we haven't encountered yet the harsher side of life. Many believe, however, that there is no such thing as happy ending but only sadness and tragedy. This, of course, is for pessimists and for those who suffered so much in life. Whichever you choose, I do hope that you will find in your heart your own happiness.

...

**CHAPTER 1: HER PAST**

"Mommy, mommy, look!" a 5 year old girl ran towards her mother. She showed her a small pink shell. "Can I keep it? It's pretty. I think it's one of Ariel's treasures," she inquired.

"Of course my dear, you can. I'm sure Ariel wants you to keep it too," agreed her mother. Ariel is the princess in the tale Little Mermaid. Her mother always tells her fairy tales. Thus, she thought they were true. The girl jumped up and down then ran towards her father to show him the pink shell. He too was amused about the girl's thought.

**...**

"I'm home!" shouted a 15 year old girl as she opened the door.

"Good evening sweetie. How are you today?" greeted her mother, Emma, from the kitchen. Emma has waist-long gray hair and gray eyes.

"Hi mom! I'm fine. I met a lot of new friends," she said. "By the way, where's dad? He must be home by now," she added. The moment she finished her sentence, the house door opened and revealed her father carrying a big brown box.

"Oh dad, you're here. What's that?" she inquired.

"Good evening my dear Sakura. Why don't you see yourself?" her father replied, smiling.

She walked towards the table where he put the big box. She opened it silently. To her utter surprise, the box was full of books. Beastly, Cloaked, A Kiss in Time were some of the titles of the books. There were also Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid and such. The girl jumped up and down from delight.

"Daddy! Thanks so much! But what's the occasion?" she said.

"Nothing. They're the new books in the store and the others have new covers in it. I thought you will like so I brought it home," replied her father.

"I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you Dad! I love you!" She hugged her dad tightly.

"By the way, have you seen our new neighbors? I heard they will move here today," interrupted Emma.

Rupert, her father, gave a curious look. Sakura just gave a quick smile. "I've met them earlier. Actually, I helped them move their things inside the house before I came home. They are nice, I like them," she informed.

"Well that's perfect. Since you met them already, why don't you invite them for dinner tomorrow? It's a good way to get to know them," her father asked her. Sakura agreed.

**The next day...**

Ding Dong!

Slowly, the blue gate opened revealing a tall young man wearing eyeglasses. He's wearing a day-to-day shirt and checkered short pants. Sakura greeted him warmly. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"My parents want to invite you for dinner tonight. Can you come by at 7pm?" she answered.

"Oh sure, I'll tell mom later. Thank you," he replied politely. Sakura bid goodbye and started walking home. But before she left, "By the way, my name is Sakura, Sakura Avalon. Nice meeting you," she told him.

"Shaoran. It's nice meeting you too and thanks for helping yesterday, we really appreciate it" he replied. The boy named Shaoran watched her walk back home, smiling.

**...**

"Sakura! Sakura, wait!" called a certain young man.

"Shaoran? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I j-just want t-to give you t-this," he said, panting, giving her a small lunch box. "You've been very busy lately, I hardly even see you eat anything so I made that for you," Shaoran reasoned out before Sakura could say anything. She smiled as a reply. "I gotta go now, see yah!" he said then ran away. His face was beet red from what he just did. Sakura, on the other hand, whispered 'thank you' and watched the boy ran out of sight before she continued on her way.

...

"Shaoran, are you there?" a certain auburn haired girl called. She vigorously searched in the garden until she found him lying on the ground beneath the old oak tree. His eyes were closed. _Sleeping, huh?_

Sakura suddenly hopped and landed onto him making him yelped in pain. "What was that for?" he asked loudly.

She continued laughing. After a while, she found herself staring at a pair of amber orbs. She can't help but feel her blood rush to her cheeks. She grinned and said, "I was looking for you. My parents went on a vacation to celebrate their wedding anniversary, I'm left alone."

"So? What that has to do about me?"

"I couldn't think of anything else to do so I decided to find you. I'm bored."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Hmm why don't we play?" she said like it was a great idea.

"Play? We aren't kids anymore,"

"Playing isin't just for kids OK? There isn't any rules about that,"

"Fine. What game?" he replied.

"Truth game! Me first. My favorite princess character is Cinderella," she replied grinning.

"Hey that wasn't fair, I already know that! Hn, my favorite male protagonist is Aladdin,"

"I already know that too. Well, the first ever story that I heard was about Little Mermaid,"

"Mine was Peter Pan,"

"I have a collection of fairy tale books dated 1994 up till now,"

"I have movie collections of those,"

"I have two names..."

"Me too... and it's a secret."

"I'm supposed to know that so tell me,"

"There's no way I'm telling you," he grinned.

"Why not?" she replied pulling a sad face on him.

"Coz I'm not telling," he said more amused than before. _I told you a long time ago._

"That's unfair... OK, I like collecting shells whenever I go to the beach,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, it's getting late. You should go home now.

"Alright, I'll go now. Bye!" Sakura said standing up. The big garden where they stayed connects their houses.

"You still owe me one truth," Shaoran reminded.

"I know. You owe me one too," she replied. _If he only knew._

He watched the auburn-haired girl away from sight before getting up. _If she only knew._

**...**

"I don't know what to do Tomoyo," she told the girl on the other line.

"Do what your heart tells you. Don't make it very complicated OK?" Tomoyo said.

"What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" she uttered.

"Look here, it doesn't matter if he doesn't like you. What matters most now is that you confess him your feelings before it's too late. You won't know what he feels about you if you don't tell him your feelings. He's leaving tomorrow, it's now or never," she lectured.

"B-but I-I..."

"No buts okay? I'm sure that if you'll regret what you'll do, no matter what you'll still cry to me. I don't want to hear that future regrets of yours okay? So just do what I said. Choose, one moment of embarrassment or a lifetime of regret?" Tomoyo said then bid good night. She hung up the phone, leaving the problematic Sakura on the other line. _What to do? What to do?_

**The next day...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**To be continued... **

Your reviews are very much appreciated. Thank You! Ciao!


End file.
